The present invention relates to a foldable step ladder and, more particularly, to a step ladder which folds in two directions.
The purpose of folding step ladders is to provide a ladder which is easy to store and transport. Conventional folding step ladders generally have a plurality of rigid steps positioned between two pairs of side rails. A foldable spreader is pivotally attached to opposing side rails so that the step ladder may be folded for more convenient storage and transportation.
Although these types of step ladders fold, for all practical purposes, in half with respect to their depth, they still occupy considerable storage space in terms of their width. This storage space is considerably valuable when considered as inventory and transportation space. Also, when transporting such conventional ladders, there are no means present which prevent the ladder from unfolding, which often hinders transportation, aggravating an individual user.
Therefore, there remains a long and unfulfilled need in the field of foldable step ladders for a step ladder which is foldable in two directions so as to minimize storage space therefor and which has means for retaining the ladder in a folded position so as to ease transportation thereof.